Jenny and Nate
by prettylittlegossip
Summary: Jenny just figured out that Vanessa still has strong feelings for Nate, and were destroyed when she saw jenny and Nate kiss at the fashion show. Will Vanessa do something to win Nate's heart, once again? What will Jenny do to protect her relationship with Nate? Will Jenny and Vanessa ever be as good friends as they were before? What will Nate? read and find out! please R&R!
1. My, my, my

Chapter 1- My, my, my...

The fashion show was almost done, but not yet. They could all still hear the music loud and clear. Jenny ran over to Nate in kissed him in excitement, still not completely sure if people even liked the clothes she had made. But most people were smiling, so it was headed in the right direction.

Until she realized Vanessa watched her kiss Nate, and then a few seconds after ran away. –SHIT! She definitely wasn`t supposed to see that...- Jenny pulled away from Nate and started to run in her direction, but something grabbed her arm. It was Nate's hand. "Nate please let me go; I have to talk to her! And explain! ", Nate could tell that jenny was a bit frustrated. He looked at her straight in the eyes and said; "But Jen, there is nothing to explain. It's not like we're dating or anything… ". Jenny gave him an annoyed look; "Nate, let go of me!" He released his hand from her arm and just stood there, watching Jenny run away. Jenny had accidently said it a bit too loud, so people were starting to stare. One took a picture.

A few moments later everyone saw the blast on Gossip Girl..

_Hey everyone. A little bird told me that little J left Nate at the party right after they've kissed, chasing the ex.. Poor Nathaniel, are you going to chase after this one? Or just easily let her go... Like V? Don't be too long to choose, we will all be here… waiting…_

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

Nate saw the blast and immediately took his jacket, running the same way Jenny did five minutes ago.

Vanessa also saw the blast on Gossip Girl, quickly read it, and the just continuing on walking away. She didn't know where, she just wanted to get away from everything, especially Jenny and Nate. But she may as well just forget that thought.

-there she is! Finally! - "Vanessa!" Jenny shouted with relief in her voice. Vanessa turned around, though she just wanted to keep on walking. "What?" she said, almost crying, like she didn't know what Jenny was about to say. "Look Vanessa" she started, "I know I should have told you, I would have! I, I didn't want you to find out this way! I promise!" Jenny said, nearly shouting, with tears in her eyes. She really hoped that Vanessa truly understood that she deeply was sorry.

"Jenny you don't mean that" she said looking at Jenny with disgust. "Yes, I do! I..." Vanessa interrupted her, "no, no you don't because you always only think about yourself, you always have, always will..." Jenny was shocked. – am I really that superficial? Oh my god... Maybe she's right? - "if that's how you feel, then I'll just... "Jenny turned around and walked away. She decided to go home to the loft, in Brooklyn, and think for awhile before everyone else came home.

Just when Jenny reached the loft, she heard her phone ring. She looked at the caller ID, it was Nate. "Hi Nate. What's up? "Jenny said, trying not to sound like someone who had just cried. But sadly, Nate knew her too well.. "Jen… what's wrong? " Nate said, looking worried. Jenny couldn't see him, but she could hear in his voice, that he knew something was wrong, and weren't going to accept a: nothing, I'm fine. "Ahh... Umm..." Jenny didn't know what to say. "It's okay. I'm on my way, you're at the loft right?" Nate asked, just to be sure. "Yeah, I am..." she said; now without hiding that she had just cried. Nate hung up, and called a cab.

_My, my, my- what do I spot, with my little eye._

_N getting in to a cab, probably heading to J's place. So I guess you chose to chase after this one._

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

Jenny heard the knock on the door, and went straight to answer. She didn't have any chance to say anything... Cause Nate did that for her. "Ok, you might as well just tell me now, because you know I'm not leaving until you do" He said, with a little smile on his face. "I'm just confused, that's all..." Jenny said. "It's just.. I don't know what I'm supposed to do? ". Nate smiled again. "Well I agree with you, I also think it's time to tell our parents about us". Jenny looked at him, a bit confused;" Nate... That's..." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, because her dad and Dan just showed up, not happy. "JENNY HUMPHEREY, HOW DARE YOU JUST TAKE OFF LIKE THAT?!" Rufus shouted at her. Jenny started to cry, again. "It was Vanessa, she left because of ... She was angry.. I, I had to explain... T-talk to her..." Rufus started to shout again: "THEN WHY ARE YOU STANDING HERE, AT THE LOFT, WITH NATE? HUH?" Rufus asked. Jenny froze. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't come up with a lie right now. Luckily for her Nate was there, saving her, once again. "She and Vanessa got into a pretty big fight, and Jenny was pretty upset about it so I thought I'd take her for a walk, I the park" Nate said. "Well you thought wrong, cause Jenny is staying here!" Rufus replied back, still with an angry tone, whilst walking towards the kitchen. "No she's not..." Jenny said to her father while grabbing her jacket and walking out the door, with Nate right behind her.

They took a cab to Central park. In the cab there was an awkward silence. In Central park, they decided to sit on a bench, under a tree. "Soo… was I right? You know, about you and Vanessa?" Nate said, with concern in his voice. "Yeah… you were…" Jenny said, bending her head towards the ground, and looking at the grass. "Hey… Hey…Jenny, it's alright" Nate said, trying to cheer her up. "No it's not, because what if she's right?" Jenny said, still looking at the ground. "Whatever she said to you, it's not true" Nate said, at started to kiss her straight after the sentence. Jenny started kissing him back, harder, and harder. "I can't believe this…" Vanessa said, walking away from the spot where she just saw Jenny and Nate kiss.

"Oh My God! Vanessa!" Jenny said running after her, with Nate right behind her. "Vanessa, why do you get mad at Jenny and I, every time you see us together? We broke up, I'm allowed to date other people" Nate said, defending Jenny and him. "Ahh…" Vanessa wish she could say something back, but she couldn't, he had a point. Vanessa just stood there not moving at all. She had no idea, how to respond to what Nate just said.

"OH MY GOD! You're in love with him!" Jenny said, looking at Vanessa who was looking at the ground.

_Hello Gossip readers!_

_I just got a picture from Central park. Looks like V isn't over N…_

_Well too late V, N is dating little J now…_

_Let's hope this isn't going to turn into a cat figh…_

_Xoxo Gossip Girl _


	2. Is it true?

**Thank you for the reviews,**** good that you like my first chapter in my first fanfic! Although, I hope to get some more reviews in this chapter. And sorry if you think this chapter is a bit short, i just got this idea, which i thought was ok, and yeah well, i just thought that it was the best place to end this chapter... Well i don't have enything else to say to you guys other than: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Is it true?

"Soo… I think you've got some competition, jen" Nate said, giving her a beautiful smile.

"Stop it! Look I know we're dating, but apparently Vanessa is in love with you... And she's a great girl, a great girl we've hurt, so just don't joke about it" Jenny said to Nate giving him a Serious and disappointed gaze.

"okay, tell me what to do? Should I go talk to her?" Jenny shook her head.

" no, no I think I will… I'm going to go home, and put on some other clothes" Jenny said, lifting her body from Nate's couch, headed for the chair, where she put her jacket.

"do you want me to come with you, to the loft?" Jenny shook her head again.

"No Nate, I'll be fine. And then maybe we could tell my dad and Dan about us dating, tomorrow" Jenny said, smiling.

"that would be nice" Jenny nodded.

thinking -Maybe telling them arent such a good idea... what if Dan is going to punch Nate? like last time when he saw us kiss on gossip girl. And how will dad react? Maybe i think too much about it...- Jenny smiled at Nate, and walked out the door.

* * *

*The loft*

Jenny ran to her room, with only one thing on her mind: do NOT talk to Dan or dad.

It took her about 5 min. to find some new clothes and change.

She put the dirty clothes in the laundry basket at looked at herself in her 'top to toe' mirror.

She was wearing some dark-blue skinny jeans, a white top, some white stilettos, a lether jacket, and her beautiful long blond hair was in a messy braid.

In her new clothes Jenny ran to the door ignoring her dad, who was trying to get her attention. But she walked right pass him, and out of the door.

* * *

*Abrams residence*

Vanessa heard the doorbell, and went to the door to answer.

But what she wasn't aware of was, that it was a certain Jenny Humphrey standing on the other side of the door.

Vanessa said "hi!" whist opening the door, to a person she didn't know who were yet.

The moment she saw it was Jenny, she said:" Jenny!.." forcing a smile upon her lips.

Vanessa tried the best she could to hide the fact that Little Jenny Humphrey was the last person on earth, she wanted to see right now.

She did not do particularly well.

Cause Jenny could see in her eyes that she wasn't happy she was here.

Jenny had to start somewhere so she just thought- O.K. how bad can it be, you just have to say a few words, a sentence, a questi..-

Jenny interrupted her own thoughts by saying:" Is it true?"

Vanessa Looked confused, and Jenny could tell. so she finished the question.

"you know, the thing about you being in love with my boyfriend?" Jenny said, alot more confident now.

"oh.. so your boyfriend and girlfriend now.." Vanessa said, nodding and looking at the floor at the same time.

"yeah, we are. Do you have a problem with that?" Jenny said, now not afraid of how Vanessa might react because now she just wanted answers.

" No, no Jenny you don't underst.." Vanessa tried to explain, but Jenny wouldn't allow it.

"Oh no, i understand perfectly!" Jenny said, and right after that she turned around and walked away, in anger and with tears.

* * *

_Hello my dear gossip readers!_

_I just got a photo from dear melanie1._

_As you can see, it's Little naïve J leaving V's place._

_I don't know about you guys, but i don't think she's pleased by the conversation she just had with V._

_If i should guess what that that conversation was about, i would say that it's problably about our beloved Nate Archibald._

_And i also got a photo of Little J entering Queen B's appertment, what are you doing there Little J isn't that place a bit out of bounds?_

_I wonder what these two hotties are up to?_

_If i was V i would watch out, cause when B's involved you never know what might happen?_

_you know you love me.._

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

*Ding*

Jenny walked out of the elevator, and noticed the brunette come out of the kitchen.

" Blair, i need help.."

* * *

**Ok guys.. umm.. please review what you think about my 2nd chapt****er :) and of course, ALL of you ideas to my next chapter are more than welcome.**


	3. The good and the bad

Chapter 3- The good and the bad..

* * *

**Hi.. sorry it's been so long time since my last update, sorry..**

**But here's my chapter 3, hope you like it!**

* * *

"Well, well, Little Jenny Humphrey coming here almost crawling on her knees to get my brilliant guidance.." Blair said, and gloated.

"look Blair.. I know that we aren't really the best of friends in the moment, but this aren't a game, this is serious, this is my freaking LIFE we're talking about!" Jenny screamed at Blair, who was shocked. "I'll see what i can do" She said to Jenny, terrified of what happened, since she came to: Blair Waldorf, shouting, screaming, and crying.

They both walked into the livingroom, and sat down om the couch. Jenny couldn't get any words out, she just sat there on Blair's couch crying. She tried to explain to Blair (who was not her friend) why she came. But it was like there was something that was stuck in her throat. She couldn't say a word. "Jenny.. Jenny.. calm down.. breathe.." Blair said, with her hand on Jenny's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Come on Jenny, you got to go wash your face, and fix your make-up.. you look like a mess.." Blair said, not trying to make her prettier, but with another thing on her mind.

Jenny did as told, and walked towards the bathroom. And Blair's plan actually worked, because when Jenny came back to the couch where Blair still was, she didn't cry. But had one tear left on chin though.

"Good, that was exactly what i wanted. Now that you aren't crying anymore, can you then tell me what's going on?.." Blair said, she signed. finally she stopped crying..- Blair thought.

"Blair, i don't want, or have to explain why i came to YOU crying. I just want you to help me, without any questions. okay?" Jenny said, and Blair could hear in her voice that she definitely ment it, but she chose to ignore it.

"You're gonna have to answer my questions if you want me to help you, you know.." Blair said to Jenny, confident, as always..  
"So 1st question; who are we going to destroy?" Blair said, looking straight at Jenny.

"Vanessa" Jenny said, and sniffled.

"And why? what did she do?" Blair said, like she had expected Vanessa to do something crazy stupid sooner or later..

"Because she is still in love with Nate, and I'm 95% sure she will try to win him back..and..and, i can't let that happen.. I just can't.." Jenny said, and was now crying again but, very silent this time.

"O.K. you're right, that doesn't sound good.. But what about the last 5%?" Blair asked, with no idea of what it could be. And she definitely did not expect to hear the answer she heard..

"That she's trying to say something, but i literally don't talk to her. And i don't let her talk to me, should i?" Jenny asked, worried if she had made the wrong choice by coming to Blair.

"Of course you don't, and shouldn't talk to that slut. She's just trying to steal you boyfriend, and we aren't gonna let that happen, are we?"

Unfortunately Blair asked the one question, Jenny couldn't disagree with. "No, of course not.." Jenny said looking at the floor.

-I can't believe that Vanessa is actually doing this to me, i can't believe that I am doing this to Vanessa.. We used to be so good friends, and then suddenly she tries to steal my boyfriend.. I just doesn't sound like the sweet Vanessa i know, or knew..- Jenny thought.

"Hello, earth to Jenny.." Blair said, whilst waving her left hand before Jenny's eyes. Jenny got a little shock, because she was in her own world and not paying attention to Blair at all. And Blair did notice that.

"Did you say something?" Jenny asked, now back in reality.

"Yes, i was saying something. And that something was: Go home Jenny, relax. Then i'll text you when i've got a plan, okay?" Blair said, with her eyes quickly looking towards the door, and then back to the kinda lost Jenny.

"Okay. Fine, I'll do that then" Jenny surrendered.  
But she wasn't finished.  
"But.." Jenny said, looking at Blair, with half human eyes and half puppy eyes. Blair rolled her eyes;..  
"Urgh.. But, what?" Blair said. Now with her being the one to surrender.  
"Just don't be to hard on Vanessa, okay?" Jenny looked at the wooden floor.  
"Believe it or not, i can do soft.." with that said, Blair started to walk towards the elevator.  
"You' coming?"  
"What?" Jenny looked at Blair a bit confused.  
"You were going to go home, remember?" Blair looked at Jenny like she was kinda an idiot for forgetting it so fast.  
"Yea, right.." Jennyt said, and then started to walk towards where Blair was standing.

Jenny was almost at where Blair was standing, when both of their phones made the same sound at the same time.

It could only be one thing. Gossip Girl discovered something. That they both knew, but what did not see coming was that the post about...

* * *

_Hello, Darlings!_

_I just got a lovely picture of (...drumroll...) V going out of a cab, right in front of Nate's house.._

_I wonder what your doing there V? _

_Just remember V, when you play with the fire.. sooner or later you will get burned._

_So do you really think that it's a wise choice?_

_xoxo _

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

"What do you say after reading this? shall i still go soft on Vanessa or what do you say?" Blair said hoping for the exact answer she got.

"I say; Kill the bitch!" Jenny said and the stormed into the elevator, running out of the building. whist Blair just slowly walked away from the elevater with an insidious smile..

* * *

_Hello again!_

_I just got another picture, this time of lil' J going out of B's apartment._

_You know, you always say; good and bad works together best._

_like: good cop, bad cop- movies, they always catches the bad guys.._

_So one more time, look out V. Your about to get burned/caught.._

_Untill that happens_

_You know you love me_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**Hey! i hope you liked my 3rd chapther..  
****Please review what you think, and if you got any great ideas your welcome to PM me! :D**


End file.
